Cuddly Critters/Critters
List of the critters from Cuddly Critters. Critters These critters have a gender and it's persona. Series 1 Critters *'Kobi': A blue big eared puppy who is the main character in the show. He is the leader of the Cuddly Critters. *'Petri': A green petrodactyl with a parrot beak. He acts as the boss of the crew but gets annoyed. *'Purdy': A pink panther who is spunky. She is the only girl in the main character roster and has a similar voice to Vanellope Von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph. *'Stinker': A black skunk who plays tricks the critters. He is a jokester of the Cuddly Critters and tells funny jokes. *'Bengal': An orange bengal tiger who lives at the gym. He is strong and can lift rocks. *'Yuki': A blue siamese cat who is a secret agent. She can climb on walls. *'Fawn': A brown deer who is an artist. She paints and makes her masterpieces. *'Paddle': A light blue beaver who is a swim coach. He swims around and makes his homes in pools. *'Spots': A black and white dalmatian with a big brain. He is smart and drives a mini firetruck. *'Harmony': A bald eagle chick who is adopted by Skyla. She is young and Skyla acts as her mother. *'Aussie': A gray koala with an Australian accent. He carrys around his favorite boomerang ever since his mother made it when he was a baby. *'Skyla': A vulture that lives in a park. She has a similar voice to Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph and she always try to catch Purdy. *'Sunnie': A yellow wolf with a pink flower on her head. She was first seen in a truck as an infant and was grown up in the TV Series. *'Dennis': A gray wolf who is Sunnie's brother, His leg is wrapped in a bandage after the truck crashed and caused him to get injured. *'Shy': A hermit crab with his favorite blue shell. He lives at the beach with the other critters. *'Karitzu': A sable who lives in a log cabin. She is best friends with Petri. *'Monty': A mole that lives in Purdy's garden and next door neighbor. He doesn't like it when he gets annoyed by the other Critters. *'Flash': A kangaroo rat who lives somewhere at the gang's home and wears a green scarf. He has a similar voice to Fix-It Felix from Wreck-It Ralph. *'Bandi': A bilby who is Flash's foster sister. She is shy but gets mad if anybody makes fun of her big ears. *'Shayru': A stoat who became a main character in the 2nd episode. She is Purdy's best friend and rival to Skyla. Her 1st apperance is when she turned into a giant mutant version of herself but got into the Fountain of Youth which turned back into herself after that. *'Seamore: '''A blue-gray panther who has a crush on Purdy. He works at the Spa as one of the workers. *'Chuckle: 'A gopher who joined Cuddly Critters HQ. He has a crush on Shayru. *'Joey: 'A little kangaroo who goes to the daycare of the Cuddly Critters HQ. He hangs around with Purdy all the time. He also lives with his mother in her pouch. *'Kiterina: '''A fennec fox who is a Sponge Skating champion. She is also Purdy's rival. Category:Characters